chapter 1
by Squiduck139
Summary: for your entertainment
1. Chapter 1

My Story

Chapter 1

Okay, peeps i'm new and this is my first story, so don't critisize me, okay.

Plus i don't own ratchet & clank or ben 10, so step of!

it all began when both ratchet and clank were fighting Dr. Nefarious intill a portal appereaed and both got sucked in meanwhile, ben and rook were fighting Vilgax and both got sucked in. Ratchet: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Clank: oh no! Ben: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, okay it's time go hero, Clockwork!. oh man i wanted astrodhatsyl. Rook: prepare for a crash landing. and then the four landed on the floor hard , they were unconsuseus for 5 minutes. then, they woke up and met each other, Ratchet: a human boy and a alien that i don't know, by the way, who the heck are you? Ben: the name is ben tennyson, who are you? Ratchet: the name is ratchet, savior of the galaxy. Ben: i'm also a hero too. Ratchet: okay, and this is name friend clank. Clank: hello there. Ben: this is rook. Rook: hello there, Clank. and then suddenly a squid-duck hybird/alien named squidley appears. Squidley: Hello there, fine gentleman, my name is Squidley, the guy who kidnapped you guys. Ben and Ratchet: Hey!, why you kidnapped us?! Squidley: Because i heard that you guys are very powerful and i want to test your skills and knowledge to see if your powerful like they say you are. and if that's not true, you will stay here with me and die. deal? yes or no? All: No deal, abostly not! ok, I'll offer you a deal, Squidley said. i'll let you go if you complete all the challages, deal? All: okay. then everyone expect Squidley got teleported to their challages. Ben: were are we? Ratchet: i don't know. Clank: me neither. Rook: let's find out.

End of chapter 1

Stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Ratchet and Clank or BEN 10, SO STEP OFF!

After the four teleported to there challages, Squidley was annoucing the challages and summons enemies such as space pirates, agorians, forever knights, and dnaliens. Ben: "Alright, it's hero time!" "Rath!" LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING OMNITRIX, I WANTED XRL8, NOT RATH!" Ratchet: "wait, you can transform into aliens?" "YES!" Rath said. Ratchet: "Don't worry everyone, i'll use the groovitron and Mr. Zurkon to hold them off". Groovitron music plays, "we can't stop dancing". the enemies said in torture. Mr. Zurkon: "Hello, stupid aliens and robots, Mr. Zurkon is going to kill you". Mr. Zurkon shoots the enemies and defeats them. Mr. Zurkon: "Hey appoxian, you are the diease and i'm the cure. Mr. Zurkon said to Rath in his face". Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MR. ZURKON, RATH IS NOT THE DIEASE, YOU ARE! Rath throws an object at him, destorying him. Everone else expect Rath: "What the heck man!, he was our friend or ally". Rath: "SORRY, BUT HE WAS OFFENDING ME!" Rath said in a loud, angry voice, then later transforms back to ben. Ben: "sorry guys, i can't control aliens sometimes." Ben said. Ratchet:: "Wait, but can you transforms into more aliens than that one?" Ratchet asked. Ben: "What's with all those weapons and gadets". Ben asked. Ratchet: "I have a bizarze arsenal of weapons and gadets. Ben: Okay. Clank and Rook: "there is no time to explain." Squidley: " Conguadaltes, you've completed one of the first few challages". Squidley told. "Next Challages is next, in 5 seconds". He told. Then the next cahallages was in a death course, escaping pedo bear. Squidley: "Okay, here are the rules: You have to run away from this rapist bear named pedo bear through a giant obstacle course, if he touches you, you get disqualied, the last one standing or makes it to the finish line first wins, got that?! Squidley said in a harsh, loud tone. All: "Okay" Ben: "Time to go Spidermonkey"! Ratchet: "Rocket Boots and Swingshot on". Clank: "Time Bombs and Helipack or Jetpack on". Rook: "GIve me a 10 minutes to practice". As the four started to run, jump, and fly, but pedo bear was just right on their tail, but Clank and Rook get caught by pedo. Well Ben and Ratchet were running for there lives Ben got caught and then Ratchet was both the last one standing and got to the finish line first. Squidley: "Congratlates, Ratchet you escaped pedo bear and won the game". Then Ben, Clank, Rook got teleported back and Squidley told them that the next challage is in 10 seconds. Then they got teleported to the next challage...

End of chapter 2

By the way, sorry for all those errors and mistakes for chapter 1, was new to fanfiction and was my first, plus i'm working on a another story called Ao Oni ver.6, by the way stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Ratchent and Clank or Ben 10, so step off!

After Ben, Rook, Ratchet, and Clank got teleported to the next challage, they have to stop a bomb and save dummies playing as citizans with enemies. Ben: "time to transforms into, Arcticguana"! Ratchet: "I'll use my Suck Cannon to suck the dummies in to collect and protect them". "Clank use your time bomb to slow down the countdown, Rook take care of the enemies, got that"? Ben and Ratchet said. as Ratchet sucked all the dummies in, Clank used his time bomb to slow down the countdown to expole, Ben used Arcticguana to freeze the bomb, while Rook was taking care of the enemies using the proto-tool. Then Ratchet lanuced the dummies out of his suck cannon to safety, while Arcticguana transforms into Gravitattack to lift the frozen bomb and throw it to a place or area with no people, then Rook was searching or making sure that there is no people in that area Gravitattack was going to. Then Clank used his time bomb to protect everyone from the expolsion. Then Squidley appereaed and told the four that challage is complete, he laters sends everyone to several more challages. Then after all those Challages Squidley tells them that the four only have 10 challages left. After completing four challages he tells that he is going to make a surprise for the final challage.

End of chapter 3

Stay tuned for chapter 4


End file.
